Bahagia
by EufrasiaHaibara
Summary: Hidup serasa tidak adil bagi Conan. Ran telah bersama orang lain. Conan sangat terpuruk dengan keadaan ini. Akankah Conan meraih kebahagiaannya? Completed!
1. Chapter 1 Rencana

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

*Conan's POV*

Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan saat melihatnya sudah bersama orang lain. Aku telah lama membuatnya menunggu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku juga telah membuatnya menangis setiap memikirkanku. Kini harusnya aku senang melihatnya bahagia. Namun kenapa rasa sakit ini tak mau hiang?

"Oi Conan, ayo berangkat."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Teman-temanku sudah datang untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Iya, iya," jawabku seraya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Syukurlah, Ran-oneesan akhirnya bahagia."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Ayumi, lalu menoleh ke sosok yang daritadi sempat kuperhatikan. Dia tertawa lepas sementara kekasihnya hanya tersenyum. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pahit. Rasa sakit itu kembali menyergapku.

"Aku juga senang melihatnya. Akhirnya Shinichi-oniisan kembali."

Ucapan Mitsuhiko membuat rasa sakitku bertambah. Memang, kini Ran berpacaran dengan Shinichi; diriku yang lain. Kami menjadi dua orang berbeda akibat penawar yang dibuat Haibara tidak sempurna. Aku pun sempat shock dan tidak terima dengan keadaan ini. Aku sangat membenci Haibara. Saat itu. Namun setelah 3 hari aku mengunci diri di kamar hakase, aku sadar. Haibara tidak salah dan tidak pantas menerima semua luapan emosiku. Masih kuingat wajahnya yang pucat saat memberi penawar padaku. Terlihat bahwa ia amat berusaha membuat penawar itu sampai kurang tidur. Ia ingin melihatku kembali pada Ran. Ia ingin aku... bahagia. Namun aku malah menyalahkannya tanpa melihat kerja kerasnya. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku berada diposisinya saat itu. Aku pasti akan berbalik memarahi karena merasa hasil kerja kerasku tidak dihargai. Tapi ia hanya diam mendengarkan semua caci-makianku. Haibara memang perempuan yang sangat tegar. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Aku pasti bisa melewati semua ini.

"Conan-kun, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi kita masuk kelas."

Suara Ayumi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menghampiri mereka yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan. Kemudian aku mensejajarkan diriku dengan Haibara.

"Sudah selesai acara galaunya?"

Ucapan sinis itu kembali terucap dari mulutnya. Dia pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya sangat lirih.

Aku segera menoleh kearahnya. Apakah aku menyuarakan pikiranku? Kurasa tidak. Mungkin karena aku hanya diam...

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," jawabku cepat.

Setelah diam sejenak, ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Terimakasih."

Melihatnya tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan senyumannya memaksaku tersenyum juga.

"Hei, liburan musim dingin nanti aku akan menginap di rumah saudaraku. Kau ada rencana pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin di rumah saja dan makan yang banyak. Musim dingin kan membuat orang cepat lapar."

"Genta-kun! Yang kau pikirkan hanya makanan."

Menginap? Obrolan ketiga anak didepanku ini memberiku sebuah ide bagus untuk melupakan Ran. Aku harus merelakannya agar ia bahagia. Ya, harus.

Gimana pendapat kalian? Saya yakin masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini. Dan karena saya orang baru disini, mohon bantuannya. Akhir kata, review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Misi

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Sore itu hujan turun deras di Beika. Hanya sedikit orang yang berlalulalang di jalan. Umumnya mereka berjalan pelan karena takut terciprat air hujan. Namun tidak dengan anak berkacamata ini. Ia terus berlari dengan ransel besar dipunggungnya.

Flashback

"Hee? Pindah ke rumah hakase?"

"Hm. Otousan dan Okasan tidak enak pada Ran-neechan dan Ojii-san. Oleh karena itu mereka menyuruhku pindah ke rumah hakase. Maaf telah merepotkan." Conan membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tidak merepotkan, Conan-kun. Berkatmu, aku tidak kesepian."

"Sekarang kan sudah ada Shinichi-niichan, jadi Ran-neechan tidak akan kesepian lagi."

Shinichi menatap Conan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sudah ya, Ran-neechan. Aku mau berkemas dulu," ujar Conan seraya berlari ke kamarnya. Shinichi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa perlu bertindak sejauh itu?"

Conan menoleh. "Bukan 'sejauh itu'. Tapi inilah yang seharusnya kulakukan. Kalau aku disini, akan sulit melupakannya. Oleh karena itu.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Tapi.. kau tidak dendam padaku kan?" goda Shinichi.

"Tentu tidak, Shinichi-niichan. Bahagiakan dia."

Setelah berkata begitu, Conan berdiri sambil membawa ranselnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan berkunjung kesini cukup lama. Katakan pada Ran agar tidak usah khawatir," ucap Conan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Conan segera keluar kamar, yang diikuti Shinichi.

"Titipkan salamku untuk Ojii-san. Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya juga ya, Ran-neechan."

"Lho, kau mau ke rumah hakase sekarang, Conan-kun? Diluar hujan deras. Nanti.."

"Tak apa, Ran-neechan. Sudah ya!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ran, Conan terus berlari.

Flashback end

Dan disinilah ia, berlari ditengah hujan yang menghujamnya terus-menerus. Tak peduli tatapan orang-orang. Pikirannya kosong. Yang ia inginkan hanya berlari.

"Ai-kun, air panasnya sudah siap."

Ai menoleh. "Baik."

Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan hujan melalui jendela. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang sedang berlari ke arah rumahnya. Semakin lama, sosok itu semakin jelas.

"Edogawa-kun?"

Dengan nafas memburu, Conan berdiam diri di depan rumah hakase. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ai keluar sambil membawakan payung.

"Bodoh. Apa-apaan kau ini?" omel Ai seraya menarik Conan masuk ke rumah. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Setelah sampai didalam, Ai segera melepas tas Conan dan menyuruhnya mandi. Conan pun sepertinya tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan. Sementara itu, Ai segera membuatkan 3 cangkir coklat panas.

"Ai-kun.." hakase menepuk bahu gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu.

Ai menghela nafas.

"Dia pasti depresi karena tidak bersama wanita itu. Dan penyebab depresinya adalah aku."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Ai-kun. Conan-kun sudah tidak menyalahkanmu lagi."

"Tapi.."

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Conan keluar dari kamar mandi. Pembicaraan terpaksa dihentikan.

"Hei, apa itu coklat panas?"

"I-iya," jawab hakase tergagap.

"Bolehkah aku minta satu? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

"Silakan."

Nada bicara Conan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Conan seraya beranjak pergi.

"Edogawa-kun, tunggu aku di kamar."

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, huh? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Edogawa-kun!" Ai menatapnya tajam.

Tatapan itu membuat Conan ngeri sehingga akhirnya Conan menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku memang ti.."

"Edogawa-kun!" sergah Ai tak sabar.

Conan mematung kaget, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakannya. Apakah itu salah?"

Mendengar suara lirih Conan, Ai jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, namun caramu salah. Kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ucap Ai lembut.

Conan menatap lurus mata biru Ai. Belum pernah ia mendengar Ai bicara begitu lembut.

Setelah menghela nafas, Conan kembali bicara.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Cara ini benar kan?"

"Apa? Kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Ai kaget.

"Ya. Hanya ini cara yang paling tepat untuk melupakannya. Aku harus berada jauh darinya."

"Jadi ranselmu berisi pakaian?"

"Ya."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun keheningan itu terusik dengan suara Conan bersin.

"Apa kubilang? Kau sakit kan?" gerutu Ai seraya memegang dahi Conan.

"Sebentar, akan kuambilkan obat." Baru saja Ai akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, Conan menahan tangannya.

"Ku akui caraku hujan-hujanan ini salah. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Conan berpikir, Ai akan tersenyum manis dan berkata "sama-sama". Namun dugaannya salah besar.

"Siapa yang menghawatirkanmu, tantei-san? Aku memarahimu karena jika kau sakit, kau akan merepotkanku, seperti sekarang ini."

Conan hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Ai. Begitu sadar, ia langsung memasang tampang 'Oi-oi' nya.

"Bercanda," ujar Ai seraya tersenyum.

Entah kenapa wajah Conan memerah melihat senyum itu.

"Lebih baik lepaskan tanganku agar kau bisa segera ku obati."

Conan tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melirik kearah tangannya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan Ai yang daritadi digenggamnya. Ai pun segera keluar kamar mengambil obat.

'Sial, apa-apaan dia? Setelah mengomel langsung menunjukkan senyum seperti itu,' gerutu Conan dalam hati.

'Tapi itulah Haibara yang kukenal.' Tanpa sadar, Conan tersenyum. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Rupanya kehujanan bisa membuatmu menjadi gila, tantei-san?" tanya Ai yang sudah berada diambang pintu sambil membawa sebotol obat dan 2 mangkuk berisi air.

"Mungkin," jawab Conan enteng.

Ai menutup pintu dibelakangnya, dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Ai seraya memeras saputangan yang telah dicelupkan ke salah satu mangkuk.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

Ai meliriknya tajam.

"Dasar detektif mesum! Aku hanya akan mengurapi tubuhmu dengan air jeruk ini. Air jeruk dapat mempercepat menurunkan panas. Cepat buka bajumu, nanti demam mu semakin parah."

Conan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia membuka bajunya tanpa komentar. Ai pun mulai mengurapi punggung Conan dengan air jeruk hangat. Rasa nyaman menjalari tubuhnya. Ia merasa bebannya berkurang.

"Berbalik."

Conan tersadar dan berbalik menghadap Ai. Setelah selesai, Ai mengurapi tubuh Conan dengan air hangat, lalu memberinya obat.

"Pakai lagi bajumu. Pakailah jaketku agar kau cepat berkeringat dan sembuh."

Setelah berkata begitu, Ai keluar kamar untuk mengembalikan mangkuk dan obat.

'Terkadang Haibara terlihat seperti iblis dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya. Tapi terkadang ia terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sisi hangatnya. Aargh.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat Haibara sebenarnya.'

Karena tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, Conan mengambil jaket Ai dan memakainya, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur.

'Tunggu. Jika hakase tidur di tempat tidur itu dan aku disini, bagaimana dengan Haibara? Tidak mungkin ia tidur di sofa. Jangan-jangan..'

"Hei, jangan merasa tempat tidur itu milikmu sendiri. Geser, beri aku tempat," ujar Haibara yang baru masuk.

'Yappari.'

NB: Mungkin ide fanfic ini terkesan mirip dengan fanfic Another Me milik Byzan. Tapi semua fanfic yang telah saya buat di akun FB Fransisca Eufrasia 'Indhi' Puspitasari memang basicnya seperti ini. Silakan cek note saya jika berkenan membaca ^^ Akhir kata, review please.


	3. Chapter 3 Tidur Bersama

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Conan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa kepanasan. Ia mencoba tidur lagi tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia malah memikirkan Ran, namun pikiran itu segera ia tepis. Kemudian Conan membalikkan badan. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa wajah Ai hanya berada 1cm di depannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

'Tadi dia yang melarang keras untuk berbalik. Ternyata dia sendiri yang melanggar,' gerutu Conan.

Namun entah kenapa, jauh didalam hatinya, Conan merasa senang. Jarang sekali ia melihat wajah Ai tertidur, terlebih sedekat ini. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan lucu.

'Sial. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia hanya seorang gadis seusiaku yang mengucapkankan kata-kata sarkastik dan sering menguap.'

Kau melupakan kebaikannya

'Terkadang dia memang baik.'

Dia yang merawatmu, bahkan dia mau berbagi tempat tidur denganmu

'Ok. Kuakui dia baik sekai hari ini.'

Bukan hanya hari ini. Kemarin-kemarin kau melupakan kebaikannya. Bukankah dia partnermu? Harusnya kau merasakan kebaikannya sejak dulu

'Benar, dia partnerku dan selalu baik padaku.'

Tiba-tiba Conan sadar bahwa ia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan kembali memperhatikan gadis yang tertidur didepannya. Sepertinya Ai menggigil kedinginan.

'Ck. Siapa suruh hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek? Sudah tau tadi hujan.'

Namun dibalik gerutuannya itu, Conan menarik selimutnya dan menyelimuti Ai juga.

'Oyasumi, Haibara.'

"Aaaa.." jeritan hakase terdengar begitu melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Ia segera menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedua anak itu. Wajahnya berubah lega saat melihat pakaian mereka masih lengkap.

"Ada apa, hakase?" tanya Ai.

"Ini masih pagi," timpa Conan.

Keduanya masih mengantuk sehingga belum menyadari posisi masing-masing.

"Hei, buka mata kalian!"

Conan dan Ai terpaksa membuka mata karena hardikan itu.

"Aaa.." Hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah teriakan itu. Kemudian mereka menjauh satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa. Tanyalah pada detektif mesum itu," ucap Ai seraya meninggalkan kamar.

"Oi, Haibara! Er.. Sungguh, hakase. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Haibara," jelas Conan yang berusaha meyakinkan hakase.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berada dibawah satu selimut dengan jarak yang sangat dekat?"

"Er.. Itu.."

Kemudian Conan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Benarkah itu? Kau hanya menyelimutinya?"

"Benar, hakase. Percayalah padaku," ucap Conan memohon.

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf telah mencurigaimu, Conan-kun."

Conan langsung sweatdrop melihat perubahan tingkah orang tua itu.

"Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Ai-kun," ancam hakase.

Tiba-tiba Ai masuk ke kamar.

"Kau tidak mandi, Edogawa-kun? Kalau tidak segera akan kutinggal."

"Eh? Baik."

Conan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, hakase. Dia sedang berada di masa sulit," ujar Ai mengingatkan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan agar dia tidak macam-macam padamu."

Ai tertawa kecil.

"Lagipula sepertinya ia sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Kuharap begitu."

Maaf menunggu lama (kalo ada yang nunggu) Hehe.. Thanks for read. Thanks for review. Segala saran, kritik, dan masukan author terima dan akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada. Review again please ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Bintang

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Di sekolah, Conan masih sering melamun. Namun Ai mencoba menegurnya setiap ia melamun.

"Oi Conan, kelihatannya kau tidak semangat belakangan ini? Kau kurang makan ya?" tanya Genta.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja pada kami. Tak usah sungkan, Conan-kun," ucap Ayumi yang diikuti anggukan Mitsuhiko.

Conan terkejut dengan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Conan seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti kita bermain sepak bola?" tawar Genta.

"Genta-kun! Conan-kun sedang kurang tidur. Jangan diajak main bola!" omel Ayumi.

"Tapi.."

"Kapan kita bermain bola? Pulang sekolah?"

Semua menoleh ke arah Conan.

"Hei, tidak adakah yang menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Conan sekali lagi.

"Ya, pulang sekolah," jawab Genta bersemangat.

"Baiklah," ujar Conan seraya berlalu seiring berbunyinya bel tanda masuk.

Ai hanya menatapnya dari jauh; berharap dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk partnernya itu.

"Gol! Kerja bagus, Genta-kun," puji Mitsuhiko.

Sedangkan Genta hanya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf ya, Conan-kun," ucap Ayumi yang bertugas sebagai kiper, dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalah atau menang adalah hal yang biasa. Oia, kalau kau capek, istirahatlah dulu. Biar Haibara yang menggantikanmu."

Ayumi menurut dan duduk ditepi lapangan.

"Ai-chan, kau yang menemani Conan-kun dulu ya? Aku capek."

Ai pun tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis kecil yang terihat sangat lelah itu.

"Kewalahan menghadapi 2 anak SD, hhm?"

Conan menoleh dengan tampang 'Oi-Oi' nya.

"Yang benar saja. Mereka berdua sedangkan aku 'sendiri'. Kehadiran Ayumi-chan sebenarnya tidak membantu sama sekali," kilah Conan.

Namun Ai tau. Sebenarnya bisa saja Conan mengalahkan Genta dan Mitsuhiko sendirian, jika suasana hatinya sedang baik. Tapi sepertinya permainan ini sedikit meringankan bebannya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjadi kiper yang baik. Akan kubalas mereka," ujar Conan bersemangat.

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 3-1 untuk Conan dan Ai. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hei, lukamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Conan yang melihat Ai jalan terpincang-pincang.

"Harusnya kau meminta maaf padaku, karena demi kemenanganmu kakiku sampai luka begini," gerutu Ai.

Conan diam sejenak, lalu berjongkok didepan Ai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai bingung.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Cepat, naiklah ke punggungku. Lukamu harus segera diobati."

Ai tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Conan.

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Tadaima," seru Conan seraya masuk ke rumah hakase, lalu mendudukkan Ai di kursi.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Conan."

Suara lelaki itu sangat tidak asing bagi Conan, sehingga ia menoleh dengan cepat.

"Otousan?"

"Jadi anak ini yang tidur bersama Ai-chan dibawah satu selimut yang sama dengan jarak yang sangat dekat?"

Suara wanita ini juga tak asing.

"Okaasan?"

Yukiko tersenyum seraya mendekati anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

"Dasar tidak sopan. Begitukah caramu menyambut orangtuamu yang datang dari jauh?" omel Yukiko seraya menekan kepala Conan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi.."

"Ai-chan! Kakimu kenapa?" pekik Yukiko. Ia segera berlutut dan memeriksa kaki Ai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kudo-san. Aku tadi terjatuh saat main bola."

Yukiko langsung melirik Conan.

"Sebentar, biar ku ambilkan obat dan air hangat."

"Eh, tidak usah Kudo-san."

Yukiko tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ai dan terus berjalan menuju kotak P3K. Setelah mengambilnya, Yukiko menyerahkan obat dan air hangat itu pada Conan.

"Pasti kau penyebab Ai-chan terluka. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Ai tertawa kecil melihat perubahan mimik Conan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana hakase?" tanya Ai.

"Dia sedang ke tempat temannya untuk mendiskusikan konferensi yang akan diadakan minggu depan," jawab Yusaku.

"Hei, pasti kalian lapar kan? Mau makan malam apa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Tidak, Kudo-san. Biar aku yang memasak. Kalian pasti capek," cegah Ai sambil berusaha berdiri, namun Conan segera menariknya kembali.

"Biar saja okaasan yang memasak. Lukamu belum diobati."

Yukiko tersenyum, lalu menuju dapur. Yusaku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, orangtuamu baru saja pulang dari London. Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak sebentar. Dan sekarang kau membiarkannya memasak?" omel Ai.

"Kalau kakimu tidak luka, aku akan melarang okaasan memasak. Tapi ini lain cerita."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan aku daripada orangtuamu sendiri, hhm?"

'Dasar! Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kemarin kau telah merawatku tau,' batin Conan.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara."

Conan segera membasuh luka Ai dengan air hangat.

"Auw.. Pelan-pelan."

"Maaf."

Diam-diam Yusaku dan Yukiko mengintip dari dapur.

"Sepertinya kehadiran anak itu membuat suasana hati Conan membaik," ujar Yusaku.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya kelak, dialah yang akan mengisi hati Co-chan."

Suasana makan malam itu sangat ramai. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

'Beginikah rasanya punya keluarga?' ucap Ai dalam hati seraya tersenyum.

"Ai-chan?" tegur Yukiko.

Ai tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Yukiko.

"Senyumnya manis ya?" bisik Yusaku seraya menyenggol lengan Conan.

"Sangat," jawab Conan yang masih terpaku pada wajah Ai. Begitu sadar dengan ucapannya, wajah Conan langsung memerah. Yusaku tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Seleramu tinggi juga."

"Otousan!"

Yukiko dan Ai akhirnya menoleh.

"Sepertinya kalian seru sekali. Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Conan tergagap.

Yusaku melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei, ini sudah malam, ayo pulang. Lagipula kita belum mengunjungi Shinichi."

"Ah, kau benar. Setelah membereskan ini, kita pulang," ujar Yukiko seraya membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

Ai turun dari kursi sambil membawa gelas-gelas bekas mereka minum.

"Ai-chan, kakimu masih sakit kan? Kau duduk saja."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Kudo-san. Aku mau membantu."

Yukiko tersenyum dan membiarkan Ai membantu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Co-chan setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Yukiko tiba-tiba.

"Dia.. stres berat dan mengurung diri di kamar hakase selama 3 hari."

Pandangan Ai kini menerawang jauh.

"Apa yang dilakukan Co-chan terhadapmu?"

Ai tersenyum.

"Dia memarahiku dan tidak mau bicara padaku. Namun 3 hari kemudian, saat ia keluar dari kamar hakase, ia malah meminta maaf padaku. Aku heran dengan sikapnya itu. Aku yang salah, tapi dia juga minta maaf."

Yukiko tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia sadar karena telah memarahimu yang sudah bersusah payah membuat penawar itu."

"Tetapi seharusnya dia masih membenciku. Aku telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Kini dia tidak bisa bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Maaf, Kudo-san. Aku telah membuatnya menderita. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidak ada di dunia ini."

Yukiko berlutut dan mengangkat wajah Ai yang menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, Shin-chan akan tetap menjadi pribadi yang angkuh dan sombong. Tidak akan ada pengalaman bersama Shounen Tantei yang dapat merubah sikapnya. Dan kau bilang kau telah menghancurkan hidupnya? Coba pikir, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki partner yang selalu ada disampingnya, mengerti dirinya, jenius, plus cantik?"

Ai tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Jalani hidup dengan kebahagiaan karena semua orang berhak untuk bahagia."

Ai mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Yukiko. Yukiko agak kaget dengan tindakan Ai ini, namun kemudian ia membalas pelukan Ai.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kudo-san."

"Sama-sama, Ai-chan. Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke depan. Takutnya mereka curiga jika kita lama di dapur."

Sepasang mata yang daritadi menguping itu pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ayo."

Yukiko dan Ai berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Kalian lama sekali. Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" ujar Conan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Hanya obrolan kecil," jawab Ai santai.

"Sudah ya, Ai-chan. Kami harus ke sebelah rumah untuk menengok Shin-chan. Dan Co-chan.."

"Lebih baik dia disini menemani Ai," sahut Yusaku.

Conan hanya diam.

"Jaga Ai-chan baik-baik. Malam ini hakase menginap di rumah temannya, jadi kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur hakase; tidak perlu berbagi tempat tidur lagi dengan Ai-chan," goda Yukiko.

Wajah Conan langsung memerah.

"Okaasan!"

Yukiko tertawa.

"Sudah ya, Ai-chan, Co-chan. Jaga diri baik-baik," ucap Yukiko seraya melambaikan tangan.

Ai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Padahal hanya ke sebelah rumah, tapi pesannya seperti mau pergi jauh," cibir Conan.

"Mungkin sebenarnya pesan ibumu hanya ditujukan untukku, agar selalu waspada terhadap detektif mesum sepertimu," ucap Ai seraya tertawa.

Awalnya Conan memasang tampang 'Oi-oi' nya. Namun melihat Ai tertawa, bibirnya tak bisa ditahan untuk tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa kau berbaring disitu?" tanya Conan saat Ai tiba-tiba berbaring di lantai teras rumah.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang. Hari ini sedang banyak bintang, bahkan rasi bintang bermunculan. Setidaknya itulah yang kubaca di internet."

Conan pun ikut berbaring. Langit yang gelap itu memang dihiasi banyak bintang.

"Lihat, rasi bintang Sagitarius!" Conan menunjuk langit belahan utara.

"Hm. Dan itu rasi bintang Scorpio." Ai menunjuk langit belahan barat.

Kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka; sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bintang jatuh!" tunjuk Conan.

Ai mengarahkan pandangannya bintang jatuh itu, lalu memejamkan mata dan meminta permohonan. Conan juga ikut memejamkan mata.

"Serius sekali? Memangnya apa yang kau minta?" tanya Conan ketika Ai membuka mata.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau minta?"

"Hei, kan aku bertanya lebih dulu."

Ai menghela nafas.

"Aku berharap dapat memperbaiki segala perbuatanku yang telah menyusahkan oranglain, terutama padamu. Jika saja waktu dapat diulang kembali..."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Bukan menyalahkan, tapi menyesali perbuatan. Dan kalau bisa aku ingin sekali memperbaikinya. Karena.. aku ingin kau bahagia." Suara Ai terdengar sangat lirih ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tau apa permintaanku tadi?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

Ai hanya menggeleng.

"Kebahagiaan. Aku ingin kita bahagia. Aku, kau, Ran, Shinichi, okaasan, otousan, hakase, ojiisan, dan semua orang terdekat kita. Kita semua berhak bahagia. Tapi tentunya kita juga harus berusaha untuk meraih kebahagiaan, karena sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu kita sendiri yang membuatnya."

Ai tercengang mendengar semua ucapan Conan tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, semua orang berhak bahagia, dan kebahagiaan itu diri sendiri yang membuatnya."

Conan ikut tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang kita harus berusaha untuk meraih kebahagiaan."

Beberapa detik mereka larut dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba Ai berdiri.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Tidur. Oh iya, terimakasih atas ceramah 'kebahagiaan' nya, tantei-san. Oyasumi."

Ai pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Oi-oi. Matte yo!"

Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Pelaksanaan Misi

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Sekitar jam 7 pagi, Conan terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamarnya. Ia melihat ke tempat tidur diseberangnya. Ai masih tertidur disana. Mengina misinya, Conan membangunkan Ai. Perlahan Ai membuka matanya.

"Ohayou, Haibara."

"Ohayou," balas Ai seraya menguap.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

Ai terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Hanya membersihkan rumah hakase," jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kerjakan. Aku akan membantumu," ujar Conan semangat, lalu keluar kamar.

Ai hanya diam ditempat dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ayo mulai," ajak Conan seraya menarik tangan Ai.

"Co-chan, kau tidak boleh kasar pada Ai-chan," tegur Yukiko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Okaasan?"

"Daritadi okaasan bunyikan bel tidak ada yang keluar. Akhirnya okaasan masuk saja," jawab Yukiko santai.

"Anda membawa sesuatu, Kudo-san?" tanya Ai.

"Ah, ini aku bawakan sarapan. Jadi Ai-chan tidak usah memasak."

Conan tersenyum.

"Bagus. Arigatou, okaasan. Berarti kami tinggal membereskan rumah."

"Membereskan rumah? Aku juga akan membantu."

"Ayo kita sarapan," ajak Conan.

"Hari ini kalian ada acara apa?" bisik Yukiko pada Ai.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak ada," jawab Ai yang sama bingungnya dengan Yukiko.

Yukiko tersenyum simpul.

"Ikuti saja permainannya. Mungkin dia punya ide bagus," ucap Yukiko seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk pada anakmu itu, Kudo-san."

Suara tertawa Yukiko membuat Conan yang sudah duduk di ruang makan penasaran.

"Oi-oi. Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Ayo makan."

"Rupanya kau ketularan Kojima-kun, huh?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Lalu mereka bertiga menyantap sarapan. Setelah selesai, mereka membereskan rumah hakase yang cukup berantakan itu.

"Pantas perasaanku tidak enak," komentar Ai saat tiba di Tropical Land.

"Oh ayolah, Haibara. Sekali-sekali kita harus bersenang-senang."

Ai menghela nafas.

"Inikah yang kau sebut dengan usaha meraih kebahagiaan?"

"Er.. Begitulah."

Ai diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berusaha bersama," ucap Ai seraya tersenyum.

Conan yang tidak menyangka reaksi Ai tersebut hanya membeku, namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo!" Conan berlari seraya menarik tangan Ai.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" omel Ai yang merasa tangannya sakit.

"Kalau tidak cepat, nanti antriannya penuh. Apalagi ini hari minggu."

Benar saja, antrian di wahana rollercoaster sudah sangat panjang. Setelah menunggu 30 menit, akhirnya giliran mereka tiba.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu."

Ai menatap Conan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengeluarkan beban terpendam selama ini. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi organisasi yang membuatmu tertekan. Jika ingin bahagia, tentu kita harus melupakan beban dimasa lalu kan?"

Ai terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga harus berteriak. Karena yang ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan bukan cuma aku kan?"

Conan mengangguk setuju.

"Melegakan, bukan?" tanya Conan begitu turun dari rollercoaster.

"Ya, sangat," ucap Ai seraya tersenyum.

Conan ikut tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah.

"Tapi tenggorokanku sakit," keluh Conan seraya meraba lehernya.

"Bukankah itu idemu untuk berteriak?" sindir Ai.

"Memang sih. Ya sudahlah, ayo beli minuman," ajak Conan seraya menarik tangan Ai.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali menggenggam tanganku," sindir Ai.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa pas."

Ucapan yang tak terduga ini sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Dalam hati Conan merutuki ucapan spontannya barusan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, namun tidak satupun yang berinisiatif menarik tangan masing-masing karena sebenarnya mereka merasa nyaman. Sampai akhirnya tiba di kios penjual minuman, Conan memecah keheningan.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Lemon tea."

"Lemon tea 2!" Conan memesankan minuman.

"Conan-kun? Ai-chan? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Conan dan Ai menoleh. Ternyata Ran dan Shinichi juga ke Tropical Land. Ai melirik Conan dengan cemas; takut suasana hatinya memburuk. Namun ternyata Conan malah tersenyum.

"Kami berekreasi seperti yang Ran-neechan dan Shinichi-niichan lakukan," jawab Conan.

Shinichi tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya berdua, huh?" goda Shinichi seraya mengacak rambut Conan.

"Shinichi! Maaf ya Conan-kun, Ai-chan. Kami duluan!" ucap Ran seraya melambaikan tangan dan menarik Shinichi menjauh.

Conan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Ran.

"Ini minumannya."

"Terimakasih," ucap Conan seraya memberikan minuman ke Ai.

Setelah itu mereka mencari kursi untuk duduk sebentar.

"Aku berhasil kan?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba.

Ai mengerutkan kening, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, ku akui kau hebat, Edogawa-kun."

"Bukan aku yang hebat, tapi kau. Kau yang membantuku untuk melupakan Ran."

Ai kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kau telah membantuku, aku juga akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tantang Ai.

"Bagaimanapun caranya akan ku usahakan," jawab Conan serius.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ai terkejut dengan ucapan Conan.

"Aaaaa.." Suara jeritan terdengar. Conan dan Ai segera berlari ke sumber suara. Sesampainya di TKP, mereka bertemu Shinichi dan Ran. Shinichi dan Conan lalu bekerjasama memecahkan kasus tersebut. Tidak sampai setengah jam, pelaku pun tertangkap. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara rekreasi masing-masing.

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ai tersebut, Conan menyeringai senang. Pertanyaan itu ia artikan bahwa ia yang akan memilih wahana selanjutnya. Ai pun cepat-cepat menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Ngg.. Sebaiknya kita ke.."

"Tidak. Barusan kau bertanya padaku kan? Jadi, aku yang akan memilih."

Setelah berkata begitu, Conan menggenggam tangan Ai dan menariknya ke wahana yang ia pilih.

"Kau yakin kita akan menaiki wahana ini?" tanya Ai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yakin."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Conan, Ai meliriknya tajam.

"Oh, ayolah Haibara. Komedi putar ini tidak terlalu buruk kok," bujuk Conan.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari menaiki kuda-kudaan yang hanya berputar naik-turun ini."

"Bukan hanya anak kecil yang menaiki wahana ini. Orang dewasa pun iya. Bahkan banyak anak remaja yang menaikinya bersama pacar mereka."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," tukas Ai.

Pintu antrian pun terbuka. Orang-orang yang telah mengantri segera masuk ke arena permainan.

"Ayo!" Conan menarik tangan Ai. Ai berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun sia-sia.

"Cobalah menjadi anak kecil normal. Percaya padaku, tidak seburuk yang kau kira," bujuk Conan.

Ai akhirnya pasrah dan mengikuti Conan. Mereka menaiki kuda yang bersebelahan.

"Bagaimana, lumayan kan?"

"Kalau bukan bersamamu, aku tidak akan mau naik wahana ini."

Conan diam sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Karena sekarang kau bersamaku, kau harus mencoba wahana ini," ucap Conan menyeringai.

Ai tidak menghiraukan ucapan Conan. Ia sibuk memperhatikan seorang anak didepannya yang tertawa lepas bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei!" Conan menepuk bahu Ai.

"Apa lagi, Edogawa-kun?" tanya Ai dengan nada kesal.

"Er.. tidak."

Begitu mereka sampai dirumah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Conan dan Ai langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan," ujar Conan.

"Bukannya kau yang mengajak menonton pesta kembang api sampai.."

"Tapi juga sangat menyenangkan," sahut Conan.

Ai diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Yaah, tidak buruk juga jalan-jalan bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus sering-sering jalan bersama," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang aku mau jalan-jalan bersamamu lagi?" ujar Ai seraya melirik Conan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Conan yang juga melirik Ai.

Kemudian Conan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Begitu kembali ke ruang tamu, ternyata Ai sudah tertidur. Tanpa sadar, Conan tersenyum.

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan,' ucap Conan dalam hati.

Kemudian Conan duduk disebelah Ai dan menyandarkan kepala Ai dipundaknya.

Esok paginya, Yukiko yang berniat mengantarkan sarapan menggoda mereka habis-habisan karena posisi tidur mereka yang romantis.

Author's note: Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang sangat lama. Baru 2 bulan masuk sekolah, saya udah dihujani banyak tugas dan ulangan *curcol*. Ehm, kali ini saya mencoba untuk membalas review. Kayaknya banyak permintaan maaf dari saya nih. Let's see.

**Wawa: **Maaf updatenya lama. Makasih karena udah penasaran. Hehe..

**Azulgrana: **Belum. Maaf updatenya lama.

**Byzan: **Sebenarnya hampir semua fic yang saya buat sejak 2 tahun lalu mendapat komentar yang sama; alurnya kecepetan.*curcol* Tapi kalau fic yang ini saya memang sengaja untuk mempercepat karena jika bertambah panjang, saya takut tugas-tugas sekolah bertambah banyak sehingga updatenya kelamaan lagi. Maaf ya.

**DarkXDestiny: **Kukira ancaman hakase itu sebagai bentuk perhatiannya pada Ai, yang dianggapnya anak sendiri. Lagipula ancaman itu untuk mengingatkan aja. Terlalu sappy ya? Untuk selanjutnya akan saya coba perbaiki.

**Faizshade: **Makasih atas dukungannya. Maaf updatenya lama. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan untuk lebih cepat update.

**Kalhusna**: Hmm.. kalau untuk tokoh lain kayaknya gak saya munculkan dulu. Soalnya pasti fic ini akan semakin panjang. Maaf ya.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian yang bersedia membaca, apalagi mereview fic ini. Akhir kata, review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Liburan

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Di hari pertama liburan musim dingin ini, Agasa Hakase mengajak Shounen Tantei pergi ke tempat ski. Mereka sangat gembira menyambut ajakan ini; kecuali 2 remaja yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil mereka.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Conan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ai.

Conan yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Ai langsung memastikannya sendiri. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ai.

"Kau demam," ucap Conan seraya menatap mata Ai.

Ai yang merasa risi dengan posisi itu, segera mendorong Conan menjauh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, ayo kita meluncur dari atas bukit itu!" teriak Ayumi seraya menunjuk bukit yang lumayan tinggi.

Ai segera beranjak menghampiri Ayumi untuk menghindari Conan. Namun ternyata Conan mengikutinya dari belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sugoi~" pekik Genta begitu sampai di puncak bukit.

"Pelanginya indah sekali," ucap Mitsuhiko kagum.

"Tapi sayang, kita tidak bisa meraihnya. Padahal tadi dari bawah kelihatan sangat dekat dengan puncak bukit ini," sesal Ayumi.

"Terkadang apa yang kita kira sangat dekat sebenarnya berada sangat jauh dan sulit digapai," ucap Ai.

Conan terpana dengan kata-kata Ai. Entah kenapa ucapan itu begitu mengena dihatinya.

"Ayo kita meluncur saja. Pelangi ini lebih indah dilihat dari bawah, bukan?"

Semua setuju dengan ucapan Mitsuhiko. Mereka bersiap-siap akan meluncur. Namun tiba-tiba pandangan Ai mulai kabur.

"Pembunuh!" jeritan seorang wanita terdengar.

Conan dan teman-temannya menoleh. Seorang pria bertopeng ski sedang meluncur kearahnya. Tangan kanan pria itu menggenggam sebuah pisau berlumuran darah. Pembunuh itu terus meluncur ke arah Shounen Tantei tanpa bisa dicegah. Ai yang mulai keseimbangan tidak bisa menghindar. Pembunuh itu menggores pinggang Ai, tepat disaat Ai pingsan. Tubuh Ai terkulai lemas dan merosot menuju jurang. Conan berpikir keras. Ia harus menyelamatkan Ai, tetapi si pelaku juga harus ditangkap. Akhirnya Conan mengambil keputusan.

"Tahan pria itu!" teriak Conan sambil berusaha mengejar Ai yang semakin dekat dengan jurang. Ia berharap ketiga teman kecilnya itu bisa menangkap si pelaku, sementara ia menyelamatkan Ai. Tepat disaat Ai berada di tepi jurang, Conan berhasil meraihnya. Ia langsung memeluk Ai erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

'Maafkan aku, Haibara.'

Disaat yang sama, pelaku akhirnya tertangkap berkat kerjasama ketiga anak kecil yang sedang membanggakan identitas 'Shounen Tantei'. Tepuk tangan riuh segera terdengar dari para pengunjung karena aksi heroik mereka. Conan tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong Ai.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat ke rumah sakit," ucap Conan.

"Ai-chan? Bagaimana bisa?" pekik Ayumi kaget karena darah terus mengalir dari pinggang Ai.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan diperjalanan. Sebaiknya sekarang kita beritahu hakase."

"Haibara-san tidak apa-apa. Goresan pisau dipinggangnya juga tidak dalam sehingga tidak mengakibatkan luka serius. Hanya saja dia butuh istirahat karena sedang demam."

Agasa hakase dan Shounen Tantei menghela nafas lega.

"Terimakasih, dokter. Bolehkah kami menjenguknya?" tanya Ayumi.

"Silakan, tapi tolong jangan berisik."

Ayumi mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Ai dirawat, yang diikuti teman-temannya. Setelah melihat keadaan Ai sebentar, hakase menyuruh mereka pulang karena hari sudah malam. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya mereka menurut.

"Beritahu kami kalau ada sesuatu ya," ucap Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta serempak.

Conan mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Tentu."

Pintu ruangan tertutup. Conan menghela nafas dan menghampiri Ai. Kemudian ia memegang dahi Ai yang masih terasa panas.

"Baik-baik saja, huh?" gumam Conan.

Lalu ia menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Ai, dan tidur disana.

Conan terbangun sekitar jam 6 pagi. Ia melihat Ai, dan memegang dahinya.

'Panasnya udah turun,' batin Conan.

Tiba-tiba Ai bergerak, kemudian mulai membuka matanya.

"Edogawa-kun?"

Conan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ai mengangguk.

"Lain kali jika merasa tidak sehat, jangan bohong lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tau?"

Ai tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia juga bingung harus merasa senang atau tidak. Akhirnya ia hanya menyindir.

"Membuatmu khawatir atau menyusahkanmu?"

"Sebenarnya kau memang menyusahkanku. Aku harus bersusah payah menangkapmu sebelum kau masuk ke jurang."

'Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku,' batin Ai.

Namun ternyata Conan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir saat tiba-tiba kau pingsan dan merosot ke jurang. Disisi lain, aku harus mengejar pelaku. Mungkin ini hal paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan. Karena faktanya aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan dirimu daripada menangkap pelaku."

Penjelasan Conan ini membuat Ai terkejut.

"Jadi jangan pernah berbohong lagi padaku," ucap Conan seraya menatap mata Ai lekat-lekat.

Author's note: Maaaaaaf banget atas durasi yang sangat lama untuk update chapter ini. Sebenernya dari 2 minggu yang lalu udah mau diupload, tapi malah kehapus. *curcol* Untuk kedepannya akan diusahakan lebih cepat. Kalau masih ada yang berkenan, silakan review. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Pesta

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

"Lama sekali mereka," gerutu Conan.

"Sabar, Conan-kun. Mereka kan perempuan," ucap Mitsuhiko.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 sosok yang daritadi ditunggu itu muncul.

"Maaf deh kalau kami lama." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Conan.

Conan menoleh, dan sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan gadis tersebut. Namun begitu matanya menangkap sosok itu, ucapan yang telah ia siapkan menguap begitu saja. Ia terpaku melihat gadis didepannya, yang tak lain adalah partnernya. Ai terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress ungu selutut yang dikenakannya. Ketiga laki-laki bertuxedo itu melihatnya dengan tercengang.

"Hei, apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Ai dengan mimik sok serius.

Conan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng.

"Conan-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Ayumi seraya memamerkan dress pinknya.

"Cantik," jawab Conan singkat.

Jawaban singkat itu disambut gembira oleh Ayumi. Sementara itu Genta kembali tercengang.

"Cepat, anak-anak. Kita harus tiba disana tepat waktu," ujar hakase.

Conan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang berdiri diseberangnya itu. Mereka sedang berbincang walaupun salah satunya terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Conan-kun," panggil Ayumi yang berada disebelahnya.

Conan menoleh.

"Yang harus kita awasi ada disitu, bukan disitu," tunjuk Ayumi.

"I-iya."

Conan langsung mengubah arah pandangnya pada orang yang menjadi kliennya.

'Mitsuhiko tidak mungkin mendapatkan Haibara. Dia masih kecil dan sama sekali bukan tipe Haibara,' batin Conan.

Kemudian Conan seperti menyadari sesuatu.

'Hei, lagipula kenapa kalau Mitsuhiko dengan Haibara? Kenapa aku tidak suka?' batinnya lagi.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Conan mengambil kesimpulan.

'Pasti karena Haibara seumuran denganku. Ia tidak cocok dengan anak kecil. Ya, pasti begitu.'

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian. Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahun putri kami. Sekarang kita akan berdansa, jadi silakan mencari pasangan dansa." Suara Higashiyama-san menggema diseluruh ruangan. Para undangan segera menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Ayumi pun menarik tangan Conan. Begitu juga Mitsuhiko yang malu-malu mengajak Ai berdansa. Conan melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Lagu mulai mengalun. Conan tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Mitsuhiko dan Ai. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Conan menghampiri mereka.

"Mitsuhiko, kau berdansa disana saja. Aku lebih jelas melihat klien disini."

Mitsuhiko mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo kita kesana, Haibara-san."

Baru selangkah mereka berjalan, Conan menahan tangan Ai.

"Maksudku, kau disana bersama Ayumi. Haibara disini," tegas Conan.

Mitsuhiko melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Conan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan tempat yang pas untuk mengawasi klien. Kenapa Haibara-san harus disini juga?"

Tiba-tiba lampu padam. Banyak suara jeritan terdengar.

"Mitsuhiko! Cepat ke Ayumi!" perintah Conan.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Mitsuhiko menyalakan lampu di jamnya dan berlari ke arah Ayumi.

"Sial. Jangan bilang pelaku sudah beraksi," gumam Conan.

Lampu menyala kembali. Conan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kliennya. Dia masih hidup. Conan menghela nafas lega.

"Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan teknis barusan. Silakan lanjutkan dansa kalian," ucap Higashiyama-san.

"Jadi.." ucapan Ai tersebut terpotong karena tiba-tiba Conan menarik pinggangnya untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, lalu menautkan tangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ai dengan nada kesal.

Conan mengerutkan kening. "Tentu saja berdansa. Kita tidak boleh mengawasi klien dengan mencolok," jawab Conan sambil berbisik.

"Tapi tidak usah menarik pinggangku saat aku belum siap."

Conan hanya meringis.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Ai mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai berdansa. Dari jauh, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan Conan-kun.."

"Stop! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," cegah Ayumi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mitsuhiko pun menurut. Namun tiba-tiba, lampu kembali padam. Di kejauhan, Conan melihat sebuah titik merah, namun kemudian menghilang.

"Haibara, cepat ke Higashiyama-san. Bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini," perintah Conan.

Ai segera berlari dan berusaha mencari Higashiyama-san. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung mengajak Higashiyama-san pergi.

Conan berjalan mencari seseorang yang memunculkan titik merah tadi. Kemungkinan titik merah tesebut berasal dari remote pengendali bom. Karena gelap, tanpa sadar ia tersandung kaki seseorang.

"Ck. Dasar anak kecil. Sudah tau gelap, masih saja berlari," omel si empunya kaki.

Conan mengusap-usap dagunya yang terantuk lantai, lalu berdiri lagi. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Dibalik bagian bawah celana orang tersebut seperti ada yang tersembunyi.

"Aku terpisah dari teman-temanku. Bolehkah aku disini bersama paman?" tanya Conan dengan suara khas anak kecilnya.

Orang tersebut menoleh, lalu membuang muka tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Conan tersebut.

'Yang penting aku harus terus mengawasinya,' batin Conan.

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu menyala. Semua orang diruangan itu menghela nafas lega. Namun pria disamping Conan ini malah menengok ke kanan-kiri seperti mencari seseorang.

'Bagus, Higashiyama-san sudah aman bersama Haibara. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?' ucap Conan dalam hati, seraya tersenyum.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Conan menoleh ke pria disebelahnya. Ia tidak memegang kakinya, dan itu berarti ia tidak memencet remote itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas.

'Sial, ternyata ada bom waktu. Berapa banyak yang ia pasang?'

"Higashiyama-san, Anda tunggu disini. Saya akan menghampiri Edogawa-kun," ujar Ai.

"Tidak. Aku harus menghentikan sendiri orang itu sebelum dia menghancurkan seluruh rumahku."

Ai yang frustasi menghadapi bapak tua keras kepala ini akhirnya menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu silakan Anda pilih. Nyawa Anda atau rumah Anda yang selamat?"

Higashiyama-san menelan ludah.

"Percayalah pada kami. Kami berusaha melindungi nyawa Anda, juga rumah ini."

Ledakan kedua terdengar.

"Saya mohon Anda tetap berada disini, sampai ada polisi yang mengevakuasi Anda."

Setelah berkata begitu, Ai segera berlari menuju ruang pesta.

"Bagaimana, Higashiyama? Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku menghancurkan rumah kesayanganmu ini?" gumam pria itu.

"Higashiyama-san? Menghancurkan rumah? Apa yang paman bicarakan?" tanya Conan pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Pria itu menoleh. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Belum saatnya kau mati."

"Mati? Apa maksud paman?"

Pria itu tertawa.

"Dalam dua menit kedepan, ruangan ini akan hancur karena aku menaruh bom terbesar disini. Dan tentunya semua orang didalam rumah ini akan mati. Ya, semua, tanpa terkecuali."

Conan segera berlari keluar ruangan itu. Sang pria tersenyum lebar. Ia mengira Conan kabur menyelamatkan diri. Padahal Conan menghubungi teman-temannya melalui lencana detektif.

"Haibara, kau dimana? Higashiyama-san aman?"

"Ya. Dia ada di ruangan dekat pintu masuk."

"Bagus. Itu akan memudahkan para polisi mengevakuasinya."

Kemudian Conan menghubungi ketiga temannya.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Evakuasikan para tamu dan Higashiyama-san. Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu mencolok. Para polisi sudah bersiap didepan pintu masuk rumah ini."

"Baik."

Setelah itu Conan kembali masuk ke ruang pesta. Si pelaku kaget melihat Conan kembali.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sudahlah, paman. Tak ada gunanya paman ingin menghancurkan rumah ini. Higashiyama-san sudah tidak membutuhkan rumah ini lagi. Paman salah besar jika mengira Higashiyama-san lebih memilih rumah ini daripada nyawanya sendiri."

"Omong kosong! Dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan rumah ini. Termasuk.. membunuh adiknya sendiri."

Wajah pria itu menjadi sedih.

"Higashiyama Chiaki. Sebenarnya dialah pemilik resmi rumah ini. Orangtuanya memilih dia karena sikapnya yang baik dan bijaksana. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang boros dan sombong. Sebenarnya Chiaki mau berbagi dengan orang itu, tetapi orang itu terlalu serakah sehingga membunuh adiknya sendiri."

"Dan paman mencintai Chiaki-san?"

"Sangat! Dia yang menyadarkanku dari semua perbuatan jahat yang telah kulakukan. Tetapi hidupnya malah berakhir ditangan orang itu."

Conan melihat sekeliling. Semua orang telah berhasil keluar. Hanya dirinya dan pria itu yang ada di ruangan pesta.

"Ke-kemana semua orang?"

Conan tersenyum. "Mereka sudah dievakuasi. Lebih baik paman menyerah. Jika bom itu meledak, hanya kita yang akan mati. Higashiyama sudah aman bersama polisi diluar. Itu dia," ujar Conan seraya menunjuk Higashiyama-san yang sedang dalam penjagaan para polisi.

Pria itu jatuh terduduk.

"Salahkah aku jika membalas dendam kekasihku?"

"Membalas dendam? Apakah Chiaki-san menyimpan dendam?"

Pria itu terdiam.

"Ayo paman, kita keluar. Tak ada gunanya meledakkan tempat ini. Paman cukup menceritakan kejadian itu pada polisi, dan Higashiyama-san akan ditangkap."

Conan berbicara dengan tenang karena ia tau bahwa bom diruangan itu bukan bom waktu. Dua menit telah berlalu sejak tadi, dan ruangan itu tidak meledak.

Pria itu berdiri, lalu berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Hati-hati. Bomnya ditengah ruangan," ucap pria itu lirih.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Ai berlari masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Conan!" Ai berlari ke arah Conan untuk mencegahnya mendekati bom tersebut.

"Ai!" Conan yang tau bahwa bom itu mulai berkedip-kedip, berlari ke arah Ai untuk menjauhkannya dari bom.

Pria itu tersenyum puas. Dan.. ruangan itu meledak.

# # #

Author's note: Finally selesai juga chapter ini. Mumpung lagi libur jadi bisa update pagi. Hehe.. O iya, sekalian mau balas komen nih.

**KidMoonLight**: Conan udah dibikin cemburu nih. Tapi kayanya kurang ya? Soalnya author bingung bikin adegan cemburu.

**Wawa**: Maaf ya lama updatenya. Mulai sekarang diusahakan dipercepat kok. ^^

**Nadia shakira**: Ok deh ^^

**faizshade**: Hehe.. Makasih ^^

**mie kriting**: siip. Diusahakan kok ^^

**Ayuzawa**: ngg.. itu karena penawar yang dibuat Ai mempunyai efek yang gak sempurna. Jadinya mereka kepisah. Ini hasil imajinasiku dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Hehe.. maaf kalau kecepetan, soalnya author takut fic ini terbengkalai karena tugas-tugas sekolah dan ulangan.

**amel conaners**: masih ^^

**Izza Muhana**: hari ini ^^

**Hinata Miyano**: sekarang udah dipanjangin. Maaf chap lalu kependekan.

**ashihara**: novel? Waduh, author gak tau bahasa malaysia. Hehe..

**suka humor**: siip. Udah dipanjangin nih.

**Aisha Haibara**: maaf kalau kemarin belom puas bacanya. Semoga chapter ini membuat kalian puas ^^

**Shirawashi-me No Akuma**: makasih ^^ ini chap selanjutnya.

**Dijah-hime**: siip. Hehe..

Sekedar pemberitahuan, kemungkinan besar chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir fic "Bahagia" ini. Untuk fic selanjutnya, mungkin author akan copas dari facebook author. Karena dulu sebelum punya akun di ffn, author suka nulis fic di note fb. Semua berbasic sama *karena author pingin banget Ran dan Ai sama-sama bahagia*. O iya, author juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang telah mem-follow dan mem-favorite fic ini. Terimakasih juga pada readers and reviewers yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Akhir kata, silakan review ^^


	8. Chapter 8 Akhir Bahagia

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Gosho Aoyama**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, namun Conan dan Ai masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Dokter pun hanya bisa berkata bahwa mereka sedang berjuang untuk bangun. Hal itu tidak menghibur atau menenangkan kerabat dekat Conan dan Ai, terutama Shinichi, Ran, dan Hakase.

Hari itu Hakase tidak dapat datang menjenguk. Hanya Shinichi dan Ran yang menjenguk.

"Konbanwa, Conan-kun," sapa Ran.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Ran menghela nafas. Melihat itu, Shinichi menepuk bahu Ran.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan bangun," hibur Shinichi.

Ran tersenyum sedih.

"Hei, aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dibawah?" ajak Shinichi.

"Kau saja. Aku ingin menjaga Conan-kun."

"Ran.."

"Belikan saja aku makanan. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Ran seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

Shinichi mengangguk dan keluar ruangan. Selama 5 menit Ran hanya diam memandangi anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk menjenguk Ai. Tiba-tiba tangan Conan bergerak perlahan. Kemudian matanya mulai membuka.

"Conan-kun," pekik Ran tertahan.

Conan tersenyum lemah.

"Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter." Setelah berkata begitu, Ran segera berlari keluar. Karena tergesa-gesa, Ran hampir menabrak Shinichi.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

Ran tersenyum lebar. "Conan-kun sudah sadar."

Shinichi ikut tersenyum. "Ayo kita panggil dokter."

"Kondisi Edogawa-san sudah membaik. Lusa, ia sudah boleh pulang," jelas dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan Haibara?" tanya Conan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi cemasnya lagi.

Mereka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Conan.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dengan Haibara? Ia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Conan yang mulai tidak sabar.

Akhirnya Shinichi berbicara. "Dia berada di kamar nomor 159.. dan belum sadar hingga kini."

Mendengar itu, Conan hanya diam menunduk. Dua detik kemudian, ia segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar Ai dirawat. Ia tidak memikirkan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari hingga tiba di depan kamar itu. Perlahan, ia membuka pintunya. Hatinya langsung terasa sakit begitu melihat Ai terbaring lemah di ranjang putih itu. Matanya masih terpejam rapat. Dengan seluruh rasa penyesalan, Conan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia hanya berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur Ai. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya. 'Apakah Haibara akan bangun? Kapan dia akan bangun? Kenapa bukan aku yang berada di posisinya? Dan kenapa.. aku baru sadar bahwa dia sangat penting bagiku?' Conan menghela nafas dan menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Ai. Ia duduk disitu dan tersenyum sedih. Ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Ai. Ia mencintainya. Ai tidak hanya seorang partner baginya. Ai menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Namun ternyata semua itu belum bisa membuat Ai bangun. Conan mulai merasa putus asa. Ketakutan mulai merasuki pikirannya. Berbagai pertanyaan pahit berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu bangun?" Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan malam yang menemaninya.

Dalam hati, Conan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi Ai. Perasaan bersalah itu terus menekannya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Ai mulai menunjukkan perkembangan. Perlahan, tangannya mulai bergerak. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya mulai terbuka.

'Rumah sakit,' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia segera mengingat semua kejadian itu. Ai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya itu.

'Edogawa-kun?'

Namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

'Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa.'

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menarik tangan kanannya, lalu menyelimuti Conan. Conan bergerak dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ai yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya tersenyum canggung seraya menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Edoga.."

Ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba Conan memeluknya. Erat sekali seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan lagi.

"Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh lagi."

Ai hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Edogawa-kun, cepat lepaskan ini. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tau," perintah Ai seraya menarik kain yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Oh ayolah, Haibara. Sebentar lagi kau boleh membukanya," ucap Conan sambil terus menuntun Ai. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Sudah 3 hari sejak Ai diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan hari ini, Conan 'menculiknya' ke sesuatu tempat. Kakinya yang masih memakai sepatu sekolah membuat ia tidak bisa merasakan daratan yang dipijaknya. Namun dari suara yang didengar telinganya, Ai bisa menebak tempat ini.

"Kau.. mengajakku ke pantai?" tanya Ai ragu-ragu.

Conan membuka kain penutup mata Ai. Dan benar saja, hamparan laut biru terpapar dihadapannya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Conan.

Ai segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan duduk disebelah Conan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kesini?"

Conan menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap laut.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf," jawabnya singkat.

"Detektif sombong sepertimu mau meminta maaf padaku? Wah, aku tersanjung," sindir Ai.

Namun Conan tidak menoleh sedikitpun, lalu menyahut.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memarahimu saat mengetahui bahwa antidote yang kau buat tidak berhasil. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu saat aku sakit. Aku juga minta maaf.. karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat ledakan itu," ucap Conan serius.

Ai tertegun mendengar ucapan Conan tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang dengan bodohnya berlari ke arahmu."

Conan tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap matahari yang kini mulai tenggelam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Akhirnya bintang jatuh itu mengabulkan permintaanku," ucap Conan tiba-tiba.

Ai mengerutkan kening.

"Kau sudah bahagia?" tanya Ai.

"Ya. Walaupun masih ada satu hal yang kurang."

"Kau memang tidak pernah puas, huh? Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Ai dengan nada menyindir.

"Memilikimu."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Conan itu sukses membuat Ai tersentak.

"Saat kau terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu, saat seluruh rasa bersalah menyerangku, aku menyadari perasaanku. Bahwa aku-"

Conan menatap mata Ai lekat-lekat.

"-mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab seka-"

Ucapan Conan terputus karena tiba-tiba Ai memeluknya.

"Seharusnya aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi kenyataannya aku juga mencintaimu."

Conan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan membalas pelukan Ai seraya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Ai melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri.

"Hari sudah gelap, ayo pulang," ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Conan.

"Oi! Matte!" Conan segera berdiri dan menyusul Ai. Saat Conan berada tepat dibelakang Ai, tiba-tiba Ai berbalik. Conan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kebingungannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Aku bahagia, tantei-san. Arigatou," ucap Ai seraya tersenyum tulus, lalu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Conan yang masih membeku ditempat, yang meraba pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum.

Author's note: Pertama-tama author mau ngucapin gomenasaaaaaaaii kepada readers sekalian atas hiatus yang kelewat lama ini. Setelah lama minggat, idenya baru pulang lagi ke otak author. Sekali lagi gomenasai minna. T.T Nah, sekarang author mau balas review dari readers. Kayaknya akan masih banyak lagi kata 'gomen' dibawah. Let's see...

**Aisha Haibara**: Hmm, memang udah jadi kebiasaanku pasti menyisipkan kasus di fic romantis DC. Biar tambah romantis. Hehe.. di chapter ini mereka jadian kok ^^

**Noriko dasha**: gomen atas update yang lama ya Makasih udah penasaran ^^

** .cHips**: gak mati, kan? ^^

**Kayissa-chan**: gomen updatenya gak kilat. Tapi semoga memuaskan ^^

**hasankamal1713**:arigatou.. semua fanficku pasti AiCon kok pairingnya. Karena author suka banget sama mereka ^^

**Linaily**: gomen lama update

**Kudo shin**: udah terjawab kan penasarannya? Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan

**kudolovemiyano**: gomen lama update

**Kiki**: gomen lama update

**Muthya Chance**: salam kenal juga ^^ gomen lama updatenya

**aishanara87**: gomenasaai gomenasaai karena baru update sekarang + ada ShinRan sedikit

Fiuh.. banyak banget permintaan maaf dari author sekarang author mau ngucapin arigatoooooou pada readers yang telah setia baca + nunggu fic ini, yang telah review, follow dan favorite fic ini, juga pada silent readers. Arigatooooou minna! Semoga fic ini gak mengecewakan dan kalau bisa memuaskan ^^


End file.
